DRW Combo Cards
There are two cards available for each Combo Weapon available in Dead Rising 2: an inferior Scratch Card and a superior Combo Card. Both cards indicate the two weapons required to build the combo weapon. Possessing the Combo Card grants the player a PP bonus when using that weapon and also allows the player to employ that weapon's secondary attack. Unlike Scratch Cards, which are only obtained by combining eligible weapons into a Combo Weapon (or buying items from a pawnshop), Combo Cards can be earned through a variety of ways: *by learning about a possible combination by examining items and posters throughout the environment *from leveling up *by defeating certain Psychopaths *by rescuing certain Survivors *There is one secret combo card that once created earns the player a secret achievement. __TOC__ List of Combo Cards Case West combo cards Three combo cards are exclusive to Chuck and three are exclusive to Frank. Whenever a character uses a certain weapon, that is not exclusive to him, no matter if he has the combo card or not, that character will not receive the full prestige point amount and that character will not be able to perform all weapon moves. For example, a player must play as Frank to perform the Reaper's alternate attack and gain full prestige point value per zombie kill with that weapon. Frank will gain 1,000 PP per zombie with the Sterilizer while Chuck only gets 500 prestige point per kill also.Dead Rising 2 Case West Walkthrough, IGN. (January, 2011). Posters |- valign=top | |Palisades Mall - second floor, between Ned's Knicknackery and Brand New U |Snowball Cannon |Dr. Brainfreeze | |- valign=top | | Royal Flush Plaza outside of Casual Gals |Tenderizers |Blood Round 4 |Blood Round 4 He only answers with his fists ... Now Playing |- !colspan=5| Not found in Dead Rising 2 |- ! !Location !Combo card !Movie !Poster Text |- valign=top | | | |Bazooka Bad Boyz | |- valign=top |100px|center | | |Flaming G.I.'s |Clint Rockfoot War is Hell. Hell is Fire. Fire is War. War is Firey Hell. Flaming G.I.'s 4.09.10 |- !colspan=5| Dead Rising 2 Off the Record |- | !Location !Combo card !Movie !Poster Text |- valign=top | | Uranus Zone |Laser Eyes | Uranus Invasion | Clint Rockfoot...Uranus Invasion...Now Playing |} Trivia * In the Tape it or Die blog, Wallace invented the idea of a combo card.Wallace Hertzog, Turning Trajedy to Profit (Co-Written With LHL), Tape it or Die, (August 25, 2010). * The combo card posters are classified as "cMicroGameItem" and named ComboCardPosterA through ComboCardPosterH in the items.txt file. Gallery File:Dead_rising_2_case_0_8_combo_cards.jpg File:Dead_rising_2_case_0_combo_cards_aquired_5.png Dead_rising_case_0_combo_card_intro.PNG|Case Zero File:Dead rising 2 combo card turtorial screen justin tv.png |Dead Rising 2 Dead rising 2 case 0 combo card boomstick.png|Boomstick Dead rising 2 case 0 combo card drill bucket.png|Drill Bucket File:Dead_rising_2_case_0_scratch_card_info_screen.png File:Dead rising case 0 combo cards all.png File:Dead rising case 0 combo cards all (2).png File:dead rising Combo Card sheet of 8.png File:dead rising Combo Card sheet of 8 (2).png File:dead rising Combo Card sheet of 8 (3).png References * Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons